Food Fight
by EmaniaHilel
Summary: OneShot. Anime Based. Sunako takes Home Ec and causes quite a stir. Insinuations of KyoSun


**A/N:** First of all, this is obviously based on the anime/manga. Second of all, please, don't take this too serious, okay? I wrote this rather quickly after a marathon re-watching of the anime, and have hardly really beta'd it. In other words, I don't love my execution of this. Forgive me for being lazy and not posting something great? I promise, if you're a _Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution / Yamato Nadeshiko Shinchi Henge_ fan, that I plan on posting a longer, better executed story soon.

To my _**Teen Titans**_ fans, no...I have not given up written any of the pending fics I've got, I've just been bitten by the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (aka, The Wallflower; aka, Perfect Girl Evolution) bug. So...yeah. I hope y'all enjoy it.

_**Food Fight  
By Em**_

"_The belly rules the mind."_  
- Spanish Proverb

"Hey, hey!" called one of their classmates from somewhere behind them. None of the four "princes" of Morii High tended to listen to the conversations of the people around them, and they knew that their classmates never called out to them that way, so they ignored him. The guy continued, anyway. "So, you know that scary girl from 1-B?"(1)

Four sets of ears perked, and one blonde head rose to stare at the blackboard, listening.

"Doesn't everybody?" the other classmate answered on a laugh. "What about her?"

"She's taking Home Ec this semester," the first voice said, "and apparently she has kicked ass with her cooking! They're saying even her teachers are impressed! All the girls want her to tutor them, and everyone wants to eat her leftovers!"

"You're kidding?" the second classmate said. "Really?"

But the boys had ceased paying attention.

"Why would Sunako-chan take Home Ec?" Yuki asked the others. Before Takenaga could provide a theory, Kyohei had already stood up and walked out of the classroom. Takenaga smirked knowingly.

Meanwhile, inside the Home Ec room, Sunako hadn't been allowed to leave at the end of the class, as had been her plan. Instead, she was explaining what she had done to get her food to brown so evenly to a group of people around her.

"Hey, Nakahara-san," a boy from her class, one Higurashi Akira, called. Sunako looked at him, but didn't try to determine his name, since she never knew anyone's name. The boy continued, "Can I try your leftovers?"

Sunako was generally good-hearted, even sometimes to people she didn't know, and she could think of no reason to say no, so she opened up the bento she had put her leftovers in and offered it to the daring boy.

"Uwah! That smells so good!" he said, reaching in with his chopsticks and taking one of the potato korokkes resting there.

Sunako wasn't really paying attention, though, since another girl had asked her a question about how she held the knife to best chop the onion. The boy meanwhile had brought the korokke halfway to his lips, but closed his teeth around empty chopsticks. Surprised, he looked around to find Kyohei from class 1-A chewing on his potato croquette.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, offended.

Sunako turned around mid-demonstration, and glared at the radiant being, her demeanor shifting from bewildered and not a little reluctant teacher to irritated in five seconds flat. "What the hell do you think you're doing stealing my food?" she demanded.

"It's not your food," he argued. "You gave it to this guy," he said, pointing vaguely at Higurashi, glaring back at her, but she didn't so much as flinch. Her hackles were raised and she was ready for a fight. The girls around them sighed happily at his appearance, then looked on in surprise at the way Sunako was treating him.

"I don't care who I gave it to," Sunako said, not even looking at Higurashi. "You have no right to eat it."

Kyohei laughed mockingly and the girls sighed again, too enthralled to notice that it wasn't a pleasant laugh. "If he's too slow to protect what's given to him, that's not my problem," he said, glancing only dismissively at Higurashi.

If Sunako were a different kind of girl, or really cared whether or not Higurashi got a taste of her korokke, she'd have offered him another from the bento. As it was, she was far too busy glaring at Kyohei to even remember him standing there in the first place. "How the hell dare you take something that's not offered to you?" she demanded in a cold voice.

Kyohei grinned, the kind of wicked grin the wolf offered Red-Riding Hood from behind grandma's spectacles. "It doesn't have to be offered to me if it's mine to begin with," he answered.

"It's not yours!" Sunako insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Kyohei challenged. "Prove it," and he lunged for the bento, quick chopsticks picking out another korokke before she could react and keep it out of reach. He laughed when he managed to remove the croquette and pop it in his mouth before she could retailiate. "This is good," he said. "Why don't you ever make this at home?"

"Someone who steals other people's food is in no position to ask questions!" Sunako declared.

"What are you doing taking Home Ec, anyway?" he asked, trying again to snatch the bento box with the food, but this time she was prepared and managed to dodge his attempts. "It's not like you need to learn any of his shit."

Sunako glared and kept the box away, about to snap an answer when Takenaga, appearing next to Kyohei, ignored the squeal of the girls in the vicinity at seeing two of four of Morii High's princes together unexpectedly, and spoke. "It's obviously a ploy to raise up her GPA," he thought aloud. "After all, this will be an easy A for her."

"Ehhh?" Noi asked, appearing next to Takenaga (much to his fangirl's dismay). "Is that so Sunako? I never would've thought you'd be so mercenary!" but she was smiling.

"Actually," Sunako spoke, still keeping the box away from Kyohei, who had avoided escalating the scuffle by only occasionally swiping for the box. "I had hoped it would teach me something I didn't know," Sunako admitted to the others, and lowered her chin. "Unfortunately, it appears to all be very basic," she mumbled.

"Well, that should be expected, shouldn't it?" Takenaga asked.

Ranmaru, standing amidst a gaggle of girls already, offered his own opinion, "This is a first level class, Sunako-chan."

Sunako puffed her cheeks, her own version of a pout. Now, after having smelled, if not tasted, her food and witnessed her skill, most of the boys from her class looked on her as she pouted and had the vague inkling that she actually looked kind of cute.

"Sunako-chan, don't pout," Ranmaru said, hardly glancing at her.

"So, why don't you drop it, then?" Yuki asked, also suddenly there, smiling absently at the girls who smiled at him.

"I like cooking," Sunako offered, unfazed by the sudden appearance of her housemates (and Noi), focusing instead on avoiding Kyohei's reach by switching the hand holding the box. "It's not a bad way to spend an hour and a half."

"So, who's going to get all your leftovers, Sunako?" Noi teased, referring to the boys _and_ girls that had gathered around the group, obviously hoping for a taste at Nakahara Sunako's infamously fabulous cooking (and watching the rare sight of the four princes talking and interacting with Nakahara Sunako).

Until that moment, however, most of the group had forgotten there were other people in the room.

"Who do you think?" Kyohei demanded, scoffing as he threw what very few people could confuse as anything but a warning look at the crowd before faking left and ducking right and finally _finally_ taking the leftover box out of Sunako's hand. He grinned triumphantly, and dug into the food.

"You've already got a bento, moron!" Sunako said, trying to get the box back.

"Yeah, and now I can save that for a mid-Calculus snack," Kyohei countered, easily dodging her attempts. "You know how famished I get during Calculus."

Noi smirked mischievously, and before Sunako could answer, sidled up next to Kyohei. "Is that so, Kyohei-_kun_?" she asked sweetly. "I bet you just don't want anyone else eating Sunako's cooking!"

"What the hell you've been smoking, eh, Noi?" Kyohei demanded. "Other people eat Nakahara's cooking all the time," he said. "Why would it make a bit of difference to me?"

Realizing what his girlfriend's intention was, Takenaga decided to take up the argument. "We're not other people, are we, Kyohei?" Takenaga asked. "We're her housemates," he looked at Sunako and smiled. "Possibly her friends."

Sunako exhaled, as if in frustration, but didn't deny it. She did, however, glare at Yuki when he attempted to hug her in joy.

Needless to say, the rest of the class was staring in surprise - not only at the way Sunako, the usually reclusive and quiet girl was acting so lively and talkative, but also at how natural she looked with Morii High's Princes and Princess.

'_So this is what those guys see every day, huh?_' Higurashi thought. _'No wonder they like spending time with her, and when she's like this, she isn't that scary, really...'_

"Uwah, Sunako-chan!" Yuki exclaimed at her stare. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try to hug you!"

'_Well,'_ Higurashi amended, _'Not really.'_ He smiled to himself. _'Maybe I should try to get to know her better, myself?'_

As if he could read his thoughts, Takano Kyohei glanced at him over Sunako's shoulder and glared. Higurashi gulped, reading the warning in that look. Kyohei, certain by the other boy's apprehension that he had understood his meaning, smirked and, as if for good measure, took a decidedly meaningful bite of the korokke in the leftover box he had stolen from Sunako.

Higurashi was not stupid. He got Takano's message, loud and clear. He wondered if this was what the gossips saw between them, why they said there was a relationship going between Takano and Nakahara, even though they appeared to always argue with each other.

If he read Takano's look correctly, there was no doubt about the feelings between them -- at least, on Takano's side. That look of _'mine'_ Takano shot him clearly wasn't just about the korokke.

Higurashi watched as the four most popular boys in his school walked casually out of the Home Ec room, Takano pulling Nakahara with them by the arm he'd slung around her neck and supposed the gossips _were_ right, after all.

_xxxxx_

**Notes:**

(1) I'm not certain what their classrooms are, so I made them up. I'm sure, if I looked hard enough, I could find it (maybe), but I'm feeling lazy. If you know the right classrooms, please let me know.

(2) Sunako's classmate that asks for her leftovers might have a familiar name to y'all. Might not. I'll give you a hint: it's a name that came to me due to my very first foray into anime-related fanfiction.


End file.
